onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Марко
| jname = マルコ | rname = Маруко | ename = — | first = Глава 234; Эпизод 151 | affiliation = Пираты Белоуса | occupation = Пират; Командир 1-ой дивизии Пиратов Белоуса (бывший) | epithet = | jva = Масакадзу Морита | birth = 5 октября | bounty = Неизвестно }} Марко Феникс — командир 1-го дивизиона Пиратов Белоуса. После битвы при Маринфорде - Лидер Пиратов Белоуса. Своим прозвищем он обязан способности мифического Зоана - превращаться в феникса. Внешность Марко — худой, но мускулистый светловолосый мужчина среднего роста с довольно сонным взглядом и небольшой щетиной вокруг подбородка. Он одет в фиолетовый пиджак и светло-голубю ленту, украшенную золотисто-жёлтым поясом вокруг его талии, тёмно-серые брюки до колен и черные сандалии, а на левой ноге он носит украшение напоминающее солому, в аналогии как у Арлонга. В то время как его грудь была голой в первоначальном виде, в последующих сериях на ней видны крест и усы полумесяцем, символ, который напоминает силуэт Весёлого Роджера Белоуса — татуировку ярко синего цвета. Первоначально в аниме Марко был дан общий вид члена экипажа: черноволосый мужчина с бледной кожей, одетый в другую одежду. Когда он позже стал официально признан в истории One Piece, его внешность была изменена на ту, которая нам привычна сейчас. Позже, начиная с 13 Опенинга "One Day", он получил другую цветовую схему. Ещё раз его пиджак был перекрашен в гораздо яркий фиолетовый цвет, штаны стали тёмно-синие, его татуировка — синяя и его кожа стала немного ярче. Марко стал членом Пиратов Белоуса двадцать два года назад. Сколько ему лет, установить трудно, так как выглядел он аналогично тому какой он в настоящее время. В детстве, волосы Марко были более вьющимися. Он носил полосатую рубашку с черными брюками и был без обуви. Галерея |Marco Earlyanime.png|Первоначальная раскраска Марко в аниме. |Marco_second_anime.png|Второй вариант раскраски Марко в аниме. |Marco3DS.png|Марко в One Piece Unlimited Cruise SP. |Marco Pirate Warriors 2.png|Марко в One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2. |Marco_Wax.png|Восковая фигурка Марко, сделанная Диего. |Marco Pirate Warriors 3.png|Марко в One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3. |Марко Полный Рост.png|Марко в полный рост в аниме. }} Личность Марко, как правило, спокоен и уравновешен перед лицом опасностей и проблем. Он показывал свои эмоции только, когда Сквард воткнул меч в грудь Белоуса (он потерял своё хладнокровие и разбил Скварду голову) и когда Белоус и Эйс были убиты (Марко, как и другие пираты Белоуса, стоял в слезах). На самом деле, видя своего капитана, Белоуса, раненным ножом в грудь, который был обманут Сквардом, для Марко было достаточно, чтобы он потерял самообладание, так как он немедленно вылетел туда, где ударил Скварда головой об Моби Дик. Также он быстро может ощутить присутствие мощной силы. Так, Марко первым обнаружил прибытие Рыжеволосого Шанкса и ощутил его Королевское Хаки, а также первым раскрыл потенциал Луффи. Он несомненно заботится о своей команде потому, как он предупредил их, чтобы они стояли в стороне от Хаки Шанкса. Будучи одним из первых Пиратов Белоуса (более двадцати лет), Марко имеет большой авторитет среди команды. После смерти Белоуса и Эйса, Марко занял титул капитана, что подчеркивает его уровень интеллекта и лидерские качества. Марко, кажется, любит вести себя игриво во время сражений (он с явным сарказмом делал вид, что ему больно от ударов Кидзару), однако быстро может стать серьёзным. Марко, кажется, ценит молодых и перспективных людей, даже если таковыми являются те, кого он раньше никогда не встречал (например: Луффи). Основываясь на этом и на том, что Луффи перехватил нападение Крокодайла на Белоуса, Марко начал симпатизировать ему. Как и многие другие персонажи, Марко имеет свой стиль речи. В конце своих предложений он вставляет слово «Ёи», например: «Аригато-ёи» (Спасибо, ёи). Как и многие другие слова такого типа, оно не имеет никакого фактического значения. Отношения Команда Будучи командиром 1-го дивизиона Пиратов Белоуса, Марко имеет очень хорошую связь с Белоусом. Их отношения похожи на отношения капитана и первого помощника, так же, как у Гол Д. Роджера с Рэйли. Возможно, это потому что Марко является командиром 1-го дивизиона. Кроме того, во время битвы при Маринфорде, Марко стоял рядом с Белоусом почти на всех ранних этапах битвы. Также Марко был первым и единственным, кто поспешил на помощь к Белоусу, когда его проткнул Сквард. Позже, он попытался помочь капитану в битве с Чёрной Бородой, но в конечном итоге приказал команде отступить. Марко, вместе с другими членами команды, считал Белоуса «отцом», а капитан считал их своими "детьми". Марко также имел очень хорошую связь с другими командирами, а также остальными членами команды. Он и Эйс, кажется, были близкими друзьями, благодаря чему можно объяснить, что каждый член команды, в том числе и Марко, готовы были отдать жизнь за Эйса. Марко также доверяет Висте, достаточно, чтобы последний защитил Луффи от Михока. Союзники Монки Д. Луффи Услышав рассказы про Луффи от Эйса, Марко был одним из первых, кто признал силу капитана Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы, ещё до их встречи. В аниме у них состоялся короткий разговор после того, как он спас Луффи от Аокидзи. Луффи поблагодарил его за спасение, на что Марко сказал, чтобы он не беспокоился. Шанкс Изначально Марко недоверчиво относился к Шанксу и считал его за врага. После того, как Шанкс вырубил пол команды при при помощи Королевского Хаки, Марко начал его всячески оскорблять и даже сказал, чтобы он заткнулся, когда Ёнко предложил ему вступить в свою команду. После битвы при Маринфорде, Марко извинился перед Шанксом за его прошлое поведение и поблагодарил его за обеспечение похорон Белоуса и Эйса. Сила и способности Будучи командиром 1-ой дивизии Пиратов Белоуса, Марко имеет власть над нижестоящими подчинёнными. После смерти Белоуса, Марко принял командование на себя. Он очень опытный пират, так как был показан как член Пиратов Белоуса ещё во время Гол Д. Роджера. Марко является одним из самых сильных персонажей в мире One Piece, на войне при Маринфорде было видно, что Марко сражается на уровне адмиралов. Физические способности Помимо сил Дьявольского плода и хаки, Марко обладает впечатляющей физической силой и невероятными рефлексами. Своим пинком он отправил Кидзару и Аокидзи на дальнее расстояние. Также Марко очень вынослив, он смог подняться и сражаться после световых лучей Кидзару, несмотря на то, что сила плода была нейтрализована наручниками из кайросеки (одним таким лучом, Кидзару смог победить одного из одиннадцати сверхновых, Бэзила Хокинса). Ко всему этому, Марко невероятно быстрый, он успел защитить Белоуса от удара Кидзару в считанные секунды. Боевой стиль Марко основан на сильных ударах ногами. Также он повышает силу своего удара, быстро перевоплощаясь в феникса, чтобы порезать когтями. Дьявольский плод Марко съел Дьявольский плод типа Мифический Зоан, который является самым мощным из Зоанов среди показанных на данный момент, и, как говорят, более редким чем Логия. Он позволяет ему по желанию превращаться в феникса из синего пламени. Имеет способность к самовосстановлению, как настоящая птица феникс. Помимо этого, он смог блокировать шквал атак Кидзару и даже магму Акаину без каких-либо ранений для себя. Это синее пламя не испускает жар и в нём нельзя сгореть, вместо этого оно исцеляет Марко, техника регенерации называется . В форме феникса, Марко имеет устойчивость к повреждениям, как и пользователи логии. Однако, в отличие от пользователей логии, человеческая форма Марко не защищена от атак. Тем не менее, если пользователи логии получают травмы, то они залечиваются естественным путем, тогда как Марко может превратиться в феникса и исцелить их с помощью силы плода. Хаки В Маринфорде было показано, что Марко умело использует Хаки. При помощи Хаки Вооружения Марко смог ударить адмирала Кидзару, когда последний нападал на Белоуса. Также он пнул Аокидзи, чтобы спасти жизнь Луффи. После смерти Эйса, Марко и Виста использовали Хаки Вооружения против Акаину. Оружие thumb|210px|Марко держит катану. Марко был замечен с катаной, когда Белоус провозглашал, что Остров Рыболюдей его территория. История Прошлое Двадцать два года назад, Марко был замечен на корабле Белоуса, когда Сики посетил Ёнко, чтобы сообщить ему о своих планах. Он также присутствовал на Острове Рыболюдей, когда Белоус утвердил остров как свою территорию. Вступление Эйса }} В течении первых дней, проведенных Эйсом на корабле, Марко пытался с ним подружиться. Он объясняет Эйсу, что Белоус относится к членам своей команды, как к своим сыновьям. В итоге, Марко просит его сделать выбор: либо покинуть корабль и начать все с нуля, либо быть для Белоуса одним из сыновей. Убийство Татча После того, когда Татч пал от рук Тича, Эйс решил гнаться за Чёрной Бородой и заставить его заплатить за то, что он сделал. Хотя Белоус попросил его не делать этого, но он не собирался его слушать. Марко был одним из членов команды, которые протестовали, чтобы Эйс не гнался за Тичем, но это было бесполезно. Сага Небесного Острова Арка Джаи Первоначально Марко был показан на заднем фоне. Потом, когда Рокстар спросил у Марко, знает ли его кто-нибудь, тот ответил: «Нет, никогда о тебе не слышал». Сага Water 7 Арка Пост-Эниес Лобби Затем он был замечен, когда Шанкс прибыл на их корабль. Видимо Марко встречался с Шанксом раньше, так как знал, что произойдет с более слабыми пиратами в присутствии Ёнко. Позже он сказал остальным членам команды, чтобы те не переживали о падших товарищах, так как они просто без сознания. Потом Марко начинает ругать Шанкса за то, что тот сделал с его подчиненными. Сага Великой Войны Арка Маринфорда Марко приплыл в Маринфорд вместе с другими Пиратами Белоуса и их союзниками из Нового Мира. Он заявил, что все пираты готовы сражаться за Эйса. Когда Кидзару попытался атаковать Белоуса, Марко сразу же блокировал атаку силой своего Дьявольского плода. Затем он моментально атаковал адмирала и сумел пнуть его на дальнее расстояние. Хотя было видно, что у Кидзару не было серьёзных травм. Он видел, как Луффи и другие заключенные из Импел Дауна падали с неба и понял, что это брат Эйса, про которого последний часто рассказывал. Когда он увидел, что Луффи остановил попытку Крокодайла убить Белоуса, Марко пришёл к выводу, что "младший брат Эйса" не такой "потерянный", как другие пираты, прибывшие с ним. Сразу после этого Луффи говорит Белоусу, что Эйса будут казнить досрочно. С этими новостями Марко полетел на Моби Дик, чтобы проинформировать остальных. Когда Белоус увидел решимость Луффи, он сказал Марко, чтобы тот защищал Луффи, на что Марко ответил, что его не надо было просить, он бы и так не дал ему погибнуть. Позже, когда Марко стал свидетелем битвы Михока и Луффи, он позвал Висту, чтобы тот помог Луффи. Марко был очень потрясен, когда увидел, что Сквард напал на Белоуса. Затем он сразу же направился на Моби Дик, чтобы атаковать Скварда. После этого Крокодайл начал кричать на Белоуса, что тот слишком слаб. Марко прокомментировал это тем, что здоровье Белоуса с каждым разом ухудшается. Затем Марко заметил, что Сквард плачет и глубоко сожалеет о содеянном, он предложил Скварду сражаться дальше с дозорными, чтобы искупить свою вину. Луффи был сильно ранен, и Аокидзи уже собирался его добивать, но Марко своим пинком отправил адмирала далеко в полет. Затем Марко подлетает к эшафоту и говорит Эйсу, что скоро его спасет. Когда Марко стал приближаться к эшафоту ещё ближе, перед ним появился Гарп и мощнейшим ударом заставил Марко рухнуть на землю. В разгаре битвы Белоуса и Акаину, Белоус вдруг схватился за грудь и выкашлял огромное количество крови, и Марко в ужасе понял, что происходит. Он больше всего этого боялся и сразу бросился к своему капитану. Однако далеко убежать он не смог, Кидзару, воспользовавшись его неосторожностью, стрельнул лучами ему в спину, Марко почувствовал выстрел, так как находился в человеческой форме. Используя силу своего плода, Марко исцелился и продолжил путь, но вице-адмирал Онигумо успел надеть на его правую руку наручники из кайросеки. Кидзару сумел воспользовался этим и снова выстрелил в Марко световым лучом. Марко был тяжело ранен и, не в состоянии себя регенерировать, обездвижено упал. Окровавленный Марко удивляется увиденному, когда Луффи не осознано использует Королевское Хаки. К тому времени Сквард вступает на поле сражения, заплывая на Моби Дике на площадь, чтобы остальные смогли сбежать. Марко злиться на Скварда и называет его поступок глупым, так как сам Сквард не успел бы уйти. Затем Марко просит одного из пиратов, чтобы тот быстрее снял наручники. Но Белоус останавливает корабль и говорит, что Сквард ему ничего не должен. Затем он отдает последний приказ своим сыновьям, чтобы они все уходили. Марко колебался и не желал убегать, но неподалеку стоял один из пиратов и призвал Марко уходить. Позже Марко стоял, шокированным рядом с Вистой и Атмосом, когда увидел, что Акаину пробил насквозь Эйса. Дзимбэй останавливает Акаину, когда тот попытался ударить Эйса во второй раз; Марко видел все это и приказал Галдино быстро снять с него наручники. Когда Акаину собирался ударить Дзимбэя снова, его атаку отразили Марко и Виста с помощью хаки вооружения. Марко задавался вопросом, как они могли позволить всему этому произойти и не мог простить себя. В это время, Эйс говорил прощальные слова Луффи, а Марко вступил в бой с дозорными, чтобы защитить их. Позже, шокированный Луффи сидел без сознания рядом с трупом Эйса, Акаину собирался добить и капитана Мугивар, но его атаку снова отразил Марко, который кричал, чтобы Акаину и пальцем не трогал Луффи. Он приказал Дзимбэю взять Луффи и уходить. Затем Марко сказал, что они будут защищать Луффи ценной собственной жизни, так как в нём живёт воля Эйса. Когда Белоус вступил в бой с Чёрной Бородой, Марко полетел в его сторону и попытался помочь своему капитану, но Белоус сказал, чтобы все оставались на своих местах, так как сам должен отомстить Тичу. Позже, когда Белоус был жестоко убит Пиратами Чёрной Бороды, Марко стоял с другими пиратами и оплакивал смерть своего капитана. Затем Марко стал свидетелем того, как Тич поглощал силу Гура Гура но Ми. Марко объяснил своим накама, что Чёрная Борода — необычный человек. Затем Марко полетел к своим союзникам, чтобы отбить атаку дозорных и защитить Луффи от Акаину. В это время закричал Коби, чтобы остановить войну, так как битву они выиграли и нет больше смысла в новых жертвах. Марко не задумывался, почему дозорный пытался остановить войну. Когда Шанкс прибыл в Маринфорд, Марко попросил его, чтобы они могли разойтись с дозором мирно. Чуть позже, Марко наряду с оставшимися пиратами Белоуса отплывали обратно, скорбя о печальных последствиях войны. Послевоенная Арка frame|Марко и Шанкс на похоронах Белоуса и ЭйсаМарко вместе с выжившими членами экипажа и союзниками Пиратов Белоуса, присутствовал на похоронах Эйса и Белоуса на неизвестном острове в Новом Мире. Он поблагодарил Шанкса за то, что тот помог должным образом похоронить Белоуса и Эйса. Таймскип Через год после войны в Маринфорде, остатки пиратов Белоуса сразились с командой Чёрной Бороды в так называемой "Войне Мести", но потерпели сокрушительное поражение. После проигрыша Пираты Белоуса ушли в подполье и с тех пор о них не было слышно. Сага Пиратского Альянса Арка Дзо Marco, along with the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates are being hunted down by Edward Weevil for thinking that they were real children of Edward Newgate and also to look for any valuables left behind. Основные сражения *Пираты Белоуса и их союзники против Дозорных и Ситибукаи **Марко против Кидзару **Марко против Скварда **Марко против Аокидзи **Марко против Монки Д. Гарпа **Марко против Кидзару и Онигумо **Марко и Виста против Акаину **Командиры Пиратов Белоуса (кроме Эйса, Татча и Джоза), Крокодайл и Андре против Акаину Различия Аниме и Манги В манге, когда Марко перевоплощается в гибридную форму, его ноги заменяются на птичьи когти, в то время, как в аниме ноги остаются в человеческой форме. Другие появления Другие СМИ *Марко был показан в One Piece Premier Show 2012 в качестве одного из Пиратов Белоуса, сражающимся против пирата Нового Мира, Хамелеона. Товары Марко был подтвержден для создания его фигурки из серии Фигурки Пиратов. 'Видео Игры' 'Появления в качестве игрового персонажа' *One Piece: Unlimited Cruise SP *One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 *One Py Berry Match *One Piece Treasure Cruise 'Появления в качестве союзника' *One Piece: Gigant Battle *One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X (становится игровым персонажем в обновлении 1.3) Burning Blood: Марко заявлен в игру в 2016. Прочее *Марко делит свое прозвище «Феникс» ещё с одним персонажем, появляющимся только в аниме, Пазлом. *Марко является первым из известных обладателей мифического зоана. *Марко является одним из немногих персонажей, которые сражались со всеми тремя адмиралами в Маринфорде. Другими персонажами, которые также сражались со всеми тремя адмиралами являются: Монки Д. Луффи, Белоус и Багги. *В 5 японском опросе популярности Марко занял 12 место из 122, что делает его вторым самым популярным членом пиратов Белоуса после Эйса. * Марко разделяет свой день рождения, 5 октября, с Монки Д. Драгоном и Ван Огером. Примечания Навигация по сайту ca:Marco de:Marco en:Marco es:Marco fr:Marco it:Marco pl:Marco tr:Marco zh:馬可 Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Пираты Белоуса Категория:Пользователи Мифического зоана Категория:Пользователи Хаки Вооружения Категория:Персонажи Нового Мира Категория:Союзники Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы Категория:Мечники Категория:Персонажи Маринфорда